Prompt: Heal
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: At night when they slept, he would walk past her door only to watch the steady rise of her chest as she breathed and the occasional whimper from her lips. He found himself constantly drawn to her. Mayuri x Nemu part 2/5 from Goddes


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**So this is part two from Goddess. If this seems a bit OOC, please help me fix it. So basically at this point, Mayuri is falling in love with Nemu, or as close to love as possible. The next part is basically going to be sort of fluffy not not really, the title will be called Genji.**

**So... please read and review. Any suggestions can be left in a review or sent in a PM**

* * *

**Prompt: Heal**

Reader, there was something in Kurotsuchi Mayuri's recovery that he could not understand.

So far, he had been able to identify who he was, his history from as far back as Rukongai to joining the Gotei 13, some of his subordinates that he had known the longest, some of the captains who had already been captains when he was but a young man of a hundred or so, his zanpakuto and its bankai, and the entire geography of the Seireitei.  
Though that was not the only problem as he was simultaneously processing old memories as well as gaining new ones alongside.

After the battle with the young children who had been possessed by a hollow, he was finally allowed out of the cell and sent to the 12th division barracks with the orders from medics to rest and relax until all of his memories, both old and new, returned. He had agreed to the arrangement, given that he could still overlook his organization(he had already begun to experience memories of Urahara Kisuke taking him out of the Maggots' Nest into the Gotei 13).  
Despite that he could barely remember what experiments were in progress or who was part of his organization, he was still capable of supervising and making sure that everything was going according to plan or hypothesis by looking at the numerous reports that a three-horned shinigami named Akon brought him daily and the young woman who was always at his side. There was a difference between not knowing and then understanding, given the proper information to base the conclusion upon.  
In the midst of his looking over reports and trying to reacquaint himself with it, his eyes would always travel to the young woman who stood obediently at his side.

He could not understand why he didn't remember her; everything else had come swiftly to his mind and the brain was operating well, the medical teams had said. They had supposed it was because she had come to them just recently. Then there was the question of how everyone else was still able to remember the young woman, but then it was the same principle of how they still remembered him while he was regaining his recollection of them.

That was the damnedest thing: he felt a certain bond with her that he could not distinguish or replicate with any of the others. Each day had brought him new thoughts that altered ever angle of his perception, even had him develop new ones. One day he could just be coldly polite to one of his scientists, then the next day rage non-stop over some little thing that had been overlooked before. Those who were not of the organization but merely shinigami took the brunt of his anger; again, he would be nothing but polite to them, the next he would be screaming his head off and threatening to pickle them alive in a vat of hot bubbling acid.

Yet for the young woman, Nemu, they had introduced her to him as his lieutenant and his daughter, he remained at once indifferent to her and perhaps affectionate.

Reader, I use the word affectionate because it seems to be the only way to describe Mayuri's behaviour towards the young girl, his daughter, his creation; though it can be noticed that his attentions to her was, unfortunately, not of a platonic or familial nature. When she would sit in front of the computers and input data, Mayuri would already trap her in his arms; complaining that she wasn't properly putting the data in while brushing his wrists against her fingers as he typed and touching his cheek against hers. At night when they slept, he would walk past her door and stand at the doorway only to watch the steady rise of her chest as she breathed and the occasional whimper from her lips. No matter what, where he was, she followed him; then where she went, he would have to follow afterwards, only to know where she was and what she was doing.  
He found himself constantly drawn to her, wanting to be close in her presence.

Reader, even his voice was not so harsh to her as to the others and during this time, he did not even strike her! A raised voice here and there, but not once during his recovery did he strike her!

Even stranger than that was that sometimes without warning, he would grab her delicate hands and drag her out of the division and its labs.  
"I need some air to breathe, my head feels like it's melting." he would tell her, and it would be half the truth for regaining memories and keeping it can be quite an ordeal. He never needed to ask her, she would stay and walk behind him, until he would grab her hand again and had her walk by his side. Believe it or not, Reader, no one ever knew of this, this affection that Mayuri was beginning to have for this young woman.

He could not explain why he was feeling as such, this need that the woman be with him. He had gained enough memories to be past the flaw of admiring aesthetic beauty and no longer had any need for it. But it was something else of her that demanded that his body would always have contact with her, always touching, one way or another.  
Worse was the temptation. She had repeatedly told him, after he would question her why she should be so devoted him; that he had created her, her life belonged to him, and her will was his to control. That's where the temptation came.

Would she even stop him if he came to her rooms in the dead of night and ordered her to allow him to have her way with her?

What if he should choose so to take her apart?

He did occasionally, she reminded him when he questioned about a certain report in his files, but only to help her.

Pangs were habit with her, he would feel that pang in his chest and gut when she told him of what he had done to her before his memory loss. He never showed what he felt, what he experienced as he prefered to think of it as his own business and no one else; but certainly, he felt it most accutely.

"Why?" he had asked whenever the subject came up.

She didn't know, she answered, he had never told her why, simply that it was for her best.

The realization and the denial of it confused him and worried him, respectively. It was that he knew what he was feeling for the young woman, Nemu. Then he would brush it off, calling it lust as it was probably likely that his job hadn't afforded him enough time with women. Yet he didn't pursue or go after anyone else.  
He usually felt nothing when he looked at a nude body, a bare breast or whatnot. But to see his lieutenant with her swaying hips, the legs long and straight, the ebony braid against her back; it drove him mad enough once to pin her roughly against a wall, with his hands all over her, and see what sort of a reaction would come from her(though when she gave none, save a small ugh from the impact of suddenly hitting the way, he let her go and resumed with his work, still keeping his eyes on her).

He wanted her like no other.

But was it possible for him, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, to ever love another being?

* * *

**So how was it? Okay, at least?**

**Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, please leave it in a review or send it in a PM.**


End file.
